Rise of a Ranger
'Rise Of A Ranger'http://s30.postimg.org/tir96n0pb/Capture.png is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It marks the full appearance of the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger as well as the debut of his main zord, the Pachy Zord. Synopsis Prince Phillip discovers money can't buy the respect of an Energem when he embarks on his own quest to become a Power Ranger. Plot A facility discovers a dinosaur fossil which contains an energem. It is brought to Prince Phillip, training with a robot. After receiving the Energem, he tries to bond with it by saying the Rangers' Morphing Calls, but it doesn't work. In Sledge's ship, Fury is seen to be cleaning around the Ship, per orders from Poisandra. The vile criminal attempts to kill her, and Fury decides to save her to redeem himself. His plan works, and Sledge gives him another chance to destroy the Rangers. In his excitement, Fury leaves the cleaning to Poisandra and leaves to go to Earth for another chance. In Amber Beach, Chase's younger sister and a group from New Zealand perform a dance for the Museum. Chloe wants to go skateboarding with Chase, but when Ivan spots Fury, he is forced to leave her to take care of the problem. The Rangers come to Ivan's aid, and Fury summons Vivix to fight the Rangers. In the midst of the battle, G-BO arrives and tries to help the Rangers, but is more of a distraction than a help. The Rangers outnumber and outmatch Fury, so he retreats to come up with a plan. It is revealed that Prince Phillip has sent that robot because he wanted to help the rangers as he himself couldn't, and he would like to speak with Koda for an important matter. While the rangers and Phillip are talking among themselves about the help of the robot, Fury has the Vivix steal the robot and reprogram it for killing the rangers. Meanwhile, Phillip discovers that Koda is a caveman. After signing an autograph for a fan, he asks why the blue energem chose him and what qualities are necessary to become a ranger. He replies that one should have a kind heart and be able for becoming a ranger, but also says that the Energem works in strange ways. Phillip decides to do good deeds to prove himself to the Energem. First, he donates new fossils to the Museum, much to the surprise of the Rangers and Kendall. Then, he donates large amounts of money and other means to organizations which help humans. He even opens a park for the Amber Beach children. But still the energem doesn't bond with him. Chase is about to teach Chloe how to skateboard, but he is caught up by work again. As he leaves, Chloe takes out a present she wants to give Chase and goes after him. Phillip decides to give it to the rangers. The rangers realize that it is the graphite energem and thanks him for returning it, with Phillip believing they will find someone more worthy. Soon Fury arrives the reprogrammed evil robot and attacks the rangers which results in the falling of the graphite energem into a fountain. The rangers try to defeat them but the robot seems to overpower them. At that time Chase's sister arrives there accidentally but can't escape from the fierce fight. Phillip, who is watching all this from a distance in the custody of his bodyguards, runs there to save her not because for the energem but for humanity. This causes the energem to bond with him and grant him the powers of the Graphite Ranger. Then the seven rangers morph together and with their effort and the new Pachy Zord, defeat the monsters and the robot. Fury arrives back on the Ship, and is chewed out by Sledge by surprise. He yells at Fury for failing to destroy the Rangers and getting the Energem, but Fury says that he is now driven by something both he and Sledge, and everyone else wants at the Rangers: Revenge. Sledge decides to give Fury another chance. At the same time, Chase finally spends time with Chloe. Before she leaves, she gives him a ticket to New Zealand so he can visit there during Christmas. Chase promises he surely will do that. At the base, Phillip talks about how his money wasn't worth it to become the Graphite Ranger. Keeper says it was only his bravery at the time of trouble which caused the Graphite Energem to choose him. Phillip states that because of his royal responsibilities he couldn't stay with the rangers but at the time of any trouble he can be called. Before leaving with the energem, Phillip charged three Pachy Chargers in case the rangers needed his zord. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice * Mila Simmons - Chloe Randall * Carolyn Dando - Margaret * Ruby Love - Anxious Girl Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Lightning Strike) *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger - Pachy (Battle Mode) Errors *During the first appearance of the Graphite Ranger, his arms are blue. This is due to the lighting from the camera. *Prince Phillip never got any Dino Chargers, but was able to summon the Pachy Zord. Notes * This episode was originally called "Royal Sacrifice", but was changed to "Rise of A Ranger" instead. * Fury is seen again ever since Knight After Knights. ** Fury must have also regained his bravery, considering he is no longer cowering from Knight After Knights. * This is the first episode not to have a prisoner released for fighting the Rangers. Instead, G-BO is used by Fury, and the Vivizords are the only ones to grow. * Kendall only makes brief appearances in this episode. * This is the first episode in the Power Rangers or the Super Sentai Series to have a Morphing/Transformation Sequence Screen of Seven Rangers. See also (Sentai Footage) (Zord Debut) (Kyoryu Gray Debut) Category:New Power Ranger Episode